Zombie
Zombies, also known as either Nazi Zombies or Imperial Zombies depending on their origin, are the remains of dead German and Japanese World War II soldiers who were reanimated by unknown means. They are featured in Call of Duty: World at War in the Nazi Zombies game mode. Behavior The zombies seem to have reverted to a primal cognitive state, as they will attempt to kill or incapacitate any human through melee attacks. They are unable, or possibly unwilling, to use any weapons, and will neither dodge bullets nor avoid grenades. Even when both legs are blown off, the zombies will continue to crawl and attempt to kill any live human. The Zombies also show an odd behavioral characteristic in the sense that they will not attack a human being that is dying, yet instead go for the humans still alive. It is unknown why this is done, but it may be a thought process in what's left of their primal mind that the humans that are still healthy pose them a threat. It is possible that the Zombies attack the humans because the Zombies used to be Nazis and Japanese and that they were killed by allied soldiers, so they use what is left on their mind is to seek vengeance on the allies. However, this seems unlikely because Takeo in "Shi No Numa" is Japanese, like the zombies. Characteristics .]] Some zombies will die from only a few rounds from a M1911, while other zombies can withstand up to or exceeding two blasts from a Ray gun. Zombies also have varying movement speeds, from a slow stumble to an outright dash. In Verruckt, the zombies seem more evolved, being able to reach through boarded windows and swipe at the character, and can hop on and off of window sills. It can also be noted that in Verruckt, some zombies march to the windows, as if marching with an army. Finally, in Verruckt, the Zombies seem to have evolved enough to attain the ability of speech, or at least, something that can be considered speech. The zombies are often heard shouting, "Damn,", "No!", "Die, Die!" or "Lets eat his soul!" and scream, laughing and moan more than just yell like in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombies that are seen marching are usually found to be carrying power-ups, such as Insta-Kill or Max Ammo. Trivia .]] *On January 29, 2009, someone hacked into an American electric construction roadsign, changing it to alternate between displaying "NAZI ZOMBIES AHEAD!", and "ZOMBIES! RUN AWAY!!!!!". It is very possible that the hacker was referring to Nacht der Untoten, if not just combining Nazis with zombies, both of which are famous in popular culture. A few drivers actually thought that the dead came back to life and that the government was trying to warn everyone, while most just got a big laugh out of itAired on CNN on January 29, 2009.. *In the game Wolfenstein 3D, some of the enemies are zombified German soldiers. The zombies in World at War may be a reference to them, but there is nothing official to indicate that. *It is possible that the zombies aren't actually real and that a survivor from the plane we see at the beginning of Nacht der Untoten is dreaming it all up. The zombies in Verruckt might also be an American dreaming of them after seeing the things in the asylum. But this might be untrue for Shi No Numa, because there are 4 characters with backrounds, proving that Shi No Numa might have been a "real" event. *Some Zombies are seen marching in a comedic Nazi fashion towards the windows in Verrückt. *The Zombies are somewhat strange even for Zombies. As the more you kill them (rounds/days), the faster they get. It is possible that more zombies are coming out of the ground as the force which compels them to rise from the dead gains strength, or just different strains of a virus/demon/what have you. *Further relating to the nonsense of Nazi Zombies, whenever you buy/clear some barricades they simply float to the ceiling with strands of lighting pulling them up. On the left spawn side of zombie verruckt,if you clear the sofa at the staircase its floats upwards then it "explodes". * The Imperial Zombies act just like the Nazi Zombies, They say the same quotes like "No!" when they are shot in the head and some Imperial Zombies walk just like the Nazi Zombies, plus both zombie types have the same voice. *To add to the facts to prove Nazi Zombies nonsense, when the player gets a teddy bear, the box floats into the ceiling, then shatters, but reappears somewhere else in seconds. Although this game mode is nonsense, it is definitely fun. Appearances *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Non-canon) **Nacht der Untoten (First appearance) **Verrückt **Shi No Numa References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies